


Birthday Brownie Surprise

by Just_Like_Constellations



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Like_Constellations/pseuds/Just_Like_Constellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey wants this birthday treat to be sweet and absolutely perfect for Hunter but Hunter has more than just sweets on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Brownie Surprise

Sweetness, it's just a matter of taste...

Davey sauntered about the kitchen with his hair pinned up and wearing his white apron that was  
covered with a thick layer of cocoa powder. When he noticed the patch of light brown dust  
smeared down the length of his beloved apron, he grimaced then attempted to brush himself off.  
After realizing that it would need to be bleached later, he gave up his attempt at resembling a day  
time TV cook and picked his mixing bowl back up.

He added the wet ingredients to the dry then mixed them thoroughly, making sure to weed out and  
break up all of the chunks of flour in his bowl. It was Hunter’s birthday and Davey wanted this to  
me the most delicious, perfect batch of vegan brownies that they had ever eaten. He was so  
consumed by the thought of perfecting the ‘birthday brownies’ that he failed to notice Hunter  
standing behind him, watching intently.

“Hey, beautiful.” He called out to Davey. Davey cupped the bowl in his arms as if trying to  
conceal it and continued mixing.

“You look like a cute little housewife.” He continued.

He didn’t turn around as he responded, “Hey love. Go back to bed! You can’t see yet! It’s a  
surprise!”

Hunter smirked as Davey poured the mix into a baking pan, then stuffed it in the oven quickly and  
set the timer. Before Davey had the chance to turn around, Hunter pinned Davey to the stove,  
burying his face in the bundle of Davey’s sweet vanilla scented hair.

“Davey, I know you are making brownies. The ingredients strewn across the counter are a dead  
giveaway.” He whispered into the back of Davey’s neck.

“Damn it!” He replied sarcastically. “If you love me, you’ll go back in the bedroom and not  
completely spoil the surprise.” He leaned his head back and nuzzled his face sweetly against  
Hunter’s cheek.

“If you love me, you’ll turn around and give me a birthday kiss.” Hunter smirked.

“Oh, you!” Davey said as he pushed ‘start’ on the oven then began to turn slowly. “You are so adorably—“  
As soon as Davey turned fully around, Hunter took a step back to give him a better view.

Davey couldn’t help but stare as his eyes wandered over Hunter’s bare, naked body Wideeyed,  
Davey grinned from ear to ear. “Hunter!”

They giggled simultaneously.

“You are just bad!” Davey laughed. “What if the neighbors see you through the window?!”

“They’ll marvel at my amazing body, of course!” He responded, grinning.

Davey laughed loudly before Hunter continued. “So Dave, where’s my birthday kiss?”

Still smiling, Davey wrapped his arms around his naked lover’s waist and kissed him amorously,  
starting at his cheek and resting on his lips.

Hunter pulled back and smirked coyly at him.  
“You know…I don’t have to work til noon and those brownies will be baking for at least a half  
hour…”

It took Davey a second to catch on but when the light bulb went off in his head, he grabbed  
Hunter’s hand and led him towards their bedroom.

“Follow me love.” Davey said to which Hunter eagerly complied.

Davey lead Hunter to the bed and gently pushed his shoulders down, motioning for him to sit  
against the bed’s edge.

He planted light kisses on Hunter’s reddening cheeks then leaned in for a passionate kiss. He  
caught Hunter’ bottom lip with his teeth and gave a teasing but gentle tug. Hunter moaned softly  
as Davey began kissing his neck and nipping at small bits of his bare flesh.

Hunter’s icy blue stare was extinguished as he allowed his eyelids to fall and his remaining senses  
to take over. Davey kneaded Hunter’s naked thighs with both of his hands while kissing a trail  
from his now lovemarked neck to his chest. He removed one hand from his thighs and began  
toying with Hunter’s left nipple, tweaking it as he licked and sucked on the other.

Hunter moaned again, louder this time, signaling for Davey to go on. He switched sides and began  
sucking on his other erect nipple while toying with the other manually. Davey began biting,  
sucking and tweaking harder as he eagerly pressed on, hungry to taste more of his skin beneath his  
tongue.

Tired of leaning over, Davey slowly pushed Hunter back onto the soft silken comforter bedspread  
and straddled his waist. His eyes flew open and his intense blue gaze was once again upon Davey.  
Davey took this as an opportunity to tease Hunter visually. He giggled as he slowly untied his  
apron and gently tossed it to the floor, landing at Hunter’s feet. He then slowly peeled off his tee  
shirt to reveal his stunning body. Hunter couldn’t resist the temptation nor did he try as he reached  
out and allowed his hands to explore Davey’s newly exposed skin. Hunter caught the glimmer in  
his eyes. This was going to be a game. A power struggle to see who could go longer without  
giving in and screaming “Fuck me!” to the other.

Davey smirked. He knew that Hunter had caught on to his little game. He allowed his hands to  
roam his body for a few more seconds before he pinned Hunter’s hands above his head.  
Hunter groaned, not wanting to be defeated so easily by his gentle but powerful lover. Davey  
smiled and captured Hunter in a bruisingly forceful kiss. Their lips crashed together as Davey  
pressed his way passed his parted lips and inside Hunter’s mouth. Their tongues collided as they  
fought to overpower each other.

Hunter caught the hoop on Davey’s lip between his teeth and nipped at his bottom lip. This was  
just the break that he needed to swap places with Davey and take control of the situation.  
In a matter of milliseconds, Hunter had Davey pinned beneath him with his wrists together, pinned  
above his head. Before Davey could complain or object to him being in charge, he leaned in and  
kissed him deeply.

Davey sighed into Hunter’s mouth, relaxing his tensed muscles and giving in to Hunter. He began  
to tease Davey just as he had teased him but his bites and scratches were much more lustful and  
less sensitive. He dragged his nails roughly up Davey’s chest and down the length of his tattooed  
back.

Davey arched his back, purring subtly beneath Hunter’s touch like a cat seeking out to be petted.  
He nipped a trail down Davey’s chest and stomach, finally coming to rest at his pants. He traced  
out his hips with his tongue and Davey shivered beneath him. Hunter unfastened Davey’s belt and  
stripped off his pants. He lazily threw them across the room, not caring where they ended up.  
Davey writhed about as Hunter massaged the palm of his hand into his growing erection. Hunter  
toyed with him through his paper thin boxers, knowing that the faint layer of material would drive  
his lover mad. Davey wriggled wildly beneath Hunter’s touch, biting his lip as to keep himself  
from slipping and saying something.

Time seemed to stand still as he bent down and whispered into Davey’s ear, making sure to  
breathe his hot breath on his vulnerable neck. “What do you want me to do, baby?” He asked in a  
cocky tone.

Davey bit his lip harder, chewing on the metal ring. “Nurghhhhh….” He let out.

“What’s that babe?” He asked again.

“Nurghhhhhhh!” Davey repeated as Hunter slipped his hands beneath the waistband of Davey’s  
boxers and wrapped his hand around his hardening cock.

“Come on baby. Give up. Give in. Say it.” He coaxed.

Davey squirmed as Hunter pulled his boxers off and flung them across the room anxiously then  
swiftly and effortlessly deep throated Davey. He yelped, shocked at Hunter’s actions.

He was gentle at first, sucking lightly and slowly tonguing the length of Davey’s rock hard dick.  
He flicked his tongue around the head, licking the metal hoop that pierced through it. He began  
stroking slowly and Davey seized the opportunity to do the same to Hunter. He grabbed Hunter’s  
cock in his hand and caressed him lovingly.

Hunter moved swiftly from Davey’s cock to his balls. Davey gasped and moaned loudly as he  
began to suck softly.

“God, Hunter…” he whispered, eyes closed in deep focus.

He then took all of Davey into his mouth again and wrapped both of his hands around the base of  
his throbbing member.

Hunter began rapidly moving his hands in tandem with his mouth. He sucked hard and pumped his  
hand as quickly as he physically could. He was trying to make Davey give in and at this rate, he  
would crack any second.

Just as Hunter began roughly tonguing the head of Davey’s hard, hot and wet skin, he cried out.  
“Hunter! Ok, ok, ok! You win!” He gasped between shallow breaths.

Hunter locked eyes with Davey then pulled back. He smiled that signature grin of his, the pushed  
Davey’s legs up. He reached into the bedside table drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube. He  
popped the top open and squeezed a generous amount onto the tip of his fingers.

He pushed Davey’s legs up further and inserted a single digit inside of him. He wriggled around  
and let out a soft whimper as he quickly adjusted. Hunter pressed in another digit, and began  
stroking himself with his other lube coated fingers in preparation for his next move. He felt  
Davey’s tight ring of muscle relax, he quickly pressed in another finger, twisting his hand around  
until he hit his sweet spot and Davey moaned.

Hunter could no longer stand the sexual tension that had been building since he allowed Davey to  
lead him into the bedroom. He positioned himself between Davey’s legs and eased the tip of his  
dick inside of Davey, pushing passed the snug ring of muscle. Davey whimpered and Hunter  
pulled out. He pressed himself against his asshole again and right as he was about to push himself  
all of the way in, a loud beeping rang through the kitchen.

“Oh shit! The oven!” Davey shouted as he sat up and grabbed the bed sheets, using them to cover  
himself as he stumbled off to the kitchen. Hunter sighed overdramatically and threw himself back  
onto the bed. “Fuck…” he muttered beneath his breath.

A few seconds later, he heard a metal bowl fall from what he assumed to be the counter and onto  
the tile floor. A loud bang rang throughout the small house and Hunter jumped up to go  
investigate.

He entered the kitchen wearing Davey’s boxers that he had found on the floor. Davey stood, sheets  
tied around his waist to cover him, huddled over the brownie pan with a bag of vegan chocolate  
chips in one hand and his other, inside the bag. Hunter chuckled at how ridiculous he looked,  
standing in the kitchen with the bed sheets tied around him and trailing a few feet behind him like  
the train of an off white bridal gown. Davey’s hair had fallen out of its pins whilst rolling around  
the bed with Hunter, so his deep black locks waved off his shoulders and down his back, swaying  
freely as he moved around.

Davey turned and giggled. “Hunter, get out of here! You’ll ruin the last of the surprise!” He smiled  
sweetly. “And, nice boxers.”

“You look ridiculous Dave.” He responded.

“Please just go back to the bedroom.” Davey retorted.

Hunter approached Davey and wrapped his arms around his waist carefully, nuzzling the back of  
his head with his nose.

“Hunter, please don’t look.” Davey pled. “I want it to surprise you.”

“I won’t look.” He said, burying his face in Davey’s hair.

“I’m almost done…” Davey continued. “There! Finished! Ok Hunt, you can look now.” He said as  
he turned to face him.

Hunter looked atop the stove to see a brownie pan adorned with blue icing around the edge and  
“Happy birthday Hunter!” spelled out with individual chocolate chips that were quickly pooling up  
into small chocolate puddles because of the extreme heat of the brownie.

“Awh Dave. You really didn’t have to go to all that trouble just to write out all this.” He said  
blushing.

“It was no trouble. It’s all worth seeing that beautiful smile on your face.”

Hunter kissed Davey sweetly, still clutching his covered waist.

“Thank you so much Dave.” Hunter spoke in a soft tone. “I love you.”

“You are very welcome. I love you too dear.” Davey said as he leaned in to kiss Hunter’s  
forehead.

“You know Davey…” Hunter said, grinning, “The brownie is too hot to eat now. So, if you  
wanted, we could go start back where we left off in the bedroom until it’s cooled enough to eat.  
That’s only if you want though….”

Davey smiled widely, grabbed Hunter’s wrists and ran, practically dragging Hunter behind him,  
eager to resume their game of dominance.


End file.
